Little Christmas
by StarPlatinum
Summary: It’s her first Christmas since she turned into vampirism and Seras spotted no sign of celebration at Hellsing. So she decided to have her little private Christmas. My very first Hellsing fic. Pls R&R.


Little Christmas

The big red 24 contrasted sharply to the stark white paper indicated the significance of the date as Seras Victoria flipped through her calendar. Tomorrow would be Christmas Eve, the most important day of the year round for the Christians. But despite its royal duty and dedication to the religion, the Hellsing manor held no sign of the holy celebration.

"How weird that I can't spot even a single sign of Christmas in this mansion." The young vampire pondered.

She contemplated on the plausible reasons for no Christmas at Hellsing. Sir Integra Hellsing, the president of the house, was a young lady of steel cold characteristics that earned her the reputation of Iron Maiden of Hellsing. Though she was no doubt a true believer, she's not the sociable type of person who would host a house party, holy events or not. Seras amusingly doubted if her boss would busy herself with those neverending paperwork throughout the holidays. That was most likely to happen considering her devoted enthusiasm and concentration on work.

"Anyway, at least Sir Integra is kind enough to grant her people a holiday."

Seras recalled the scene in the evening when some of the mercenaries packed their stuff, ready to return home for their family reunion. Though some of the Geese especially the single ones decided to stay here and had their wild party among themselves.

Seras sat leisurely on the edge of her coffin staring blankly at the bleak cement wall of her bedroom. This is her first Christmas since she turned into vampirism and it's already so boring. Not that she usually celebrated the holy night when she was mortal since she technically lived by herself after her parents' death leaving her in an orphan state with no other relatives. But for her it had grown a habit. Every year she would dedicated a small corner of her apartment to the season's greetings, simply to remind her of how happy she used to be at this time of year with her dad and mom. Though there were many times she doubted why bother put on those fancy decoration despite it painfully emphasized her loneliness, she still repeated the activity for she feared once she gave up the ceremony she might soon forget the memory of her beloved parents.

She's been thinking of her small Christmas tree and its humble ornaments she kept in the closet at her apartment. Her dad had bought it home when she was 9 or 10 and it became a reminder of him after he passed away. Of course, she couldn't go there and take it along with her personal stuff that she left behind since she was officially registered dead along with her D-11 comrades on the mission at Cheddar. Seras dark-humouredly wondered if Mrs. Harris, the landowner, still kept her room available for a dead girl. Being an orphan, she feared of losing her memory of her family. But being a vampire even threatened her more of losing her own humanity. She shuddered at the very thought.

"I need to have my little Christmas." She finally came to a conclusion.

The next nightfall Seras woke up quite earlier than usual to go for her Christmas shopping and retuned to the mansion a couple of hours later with several parcels in both hands. When she reached her room, she unwrapped the biggest parcel revealing a small pine tree similar to her old one. She set the tree on her table and began decorating it with little colorful balls. She planned to put her miniature Christmas tree at the corner of the room hoping its colorfulness might cheer up her bleak vacant room a bit. She was half way on its decoration when Walter knocked on her door and asked to come in indicating her dinner time.

The old butler's eyes spotted the out-of-place decorating piece on the table almost immediately as he stepped into the room with an icy bucket under his arm.

"I feel like to have a little celebration." The young girl sheepishly muttered out. She didn't expect anyone would see it as she determined to put it in her personal space.

The butler looked at the girl in front of him with kind eyes. He sympathized her for the bitter loneliness that came with her blessed curse of immortality. He couldn't help feel sad for her being deprived of her normal human activities at such a young age.

"Well, Miss Victoria. I think your little Christmas tree might be pretty lonely to be kept in here. Why don't we bring her to the pantry and add some more ornaments on her? I'm sure she'd make such a lovely sight." He kindly offered his personal domestic territory to house her tree.

"Oh Walter. That'd be wonderful." Seras smiled brightly back at the retainer. _Oh dear, how he loved the way she smiled. _

They set the tree on one end of the marble pantry table. The young vampire decided to put on some more rainbow papertapes on it while the old butler was taking care of a string of tiny lightbulbs.

"I notice Hellsing don't celebrate Christmas." Seras carefully remarked.

"We rarely have merry activities here considering the harsh military missions we're assigned to do. The last time we held Christmas party was during the late Sir Hellsing's, Sir Integra's father, time." The loyal butler replied.

"Oh I see."

Walter's reply simply clarified her doubt. For some people like Sir Integra, avoiding the activity of cherished family moment might be their best way to keep themselves moving on.

Suddenly Seras could sense the chill down her spine. The sign of her master's arrival. She felt her breath caught and fingers numb with anxiety that the master vampire would scold her for her stupid inclination to humanity. She started to regret bringing her tree here. As the red-cladded figure materialized out of the chasm of darkness, the young fledgling could feel Alucard's crimson eyes focusing on the tree and then herself. She didn't dare even to look up and say hello to him dreading he'd surely thunder her with angry words. The old butler noticed Alucard's presence in the room as well. He sighed when he noticed the girl's trembling hands and her fear-stricken expression.

The Nosferatu stood very still at the doorway. His eyes locked on the girl and her small humble tree. He could sense her fear through their mental bond and knew very well that she dreaded his rage on her humane activity just like he always did when she refused to drink blood. After what seemed like an eternity, his steady footsteps followed by a creak from a chair were heard as he settled himself at the nearby coffee table.

"I'd like to have my dinner here tonight." was the only words he said.

Seras couldn't detect any wrath from his baritone voice and was surprised that he didn't get mad at her. Or at least he did but he must have concealed it so perfectly. She slowly let out her restrained breath as a sign of relieve. When she realized she was quite safe from his wrath, she continued her activity quietly. Meanwhile Walter served Alucard his infamous drink in dainty wineglass. The butler decided to pour him more ration than usual just to keep him satisfied for the Police Girl's safety sake.

After some time, the young fledgling was relieved enough to ignore her master's presence and concentrated on her handiwork. She light-heartedly wondered what kind of Christmas her master might celebrate. No way Christmas carols chanting. But maybe some naughty lines that pervert Captain usually sang might do.

"Are you sure you want to know how I like to entertain myself, Police Girl?"

She gasped at his voice ringing in her head.

_Crap. I forgot he can read my mind as easy as an open book._

The old butler watched the girl's face turning bright red and then pale and glanced back to his old comrade. He was sure the Nosferatu must have said something to his fledgling through their bond and gave a low chuckle.

A long silent moment passed and Seras laid her final touch on her Christmas tree. The dainty little greenery now adorned with twinkling ornaments sat gracefully on the white marble surface of the table. Seras admitted that it miraculously made the spot more spectacular. It wouldn't have looked this beautiful if she kept it in her dull room. A smile crept across her face reflecting her cheerful mood as she admired her work. Happiness filled her eyes like a little girl spotting her present under the Christmas tree. Walter watched her from aside. He couldn't help loving her smile. He was sure her innocent nature did affect every being in the house. Mortal or immortal alike. The old man gave a soft chuckle for the second time as he glanced sideway to the Nosferatu.

- Fin -


End file.
